he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpia (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power)
Force Captain Scorpia is one of the main characters in the Netflix Original series She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. She is a member of the The Horde. Scorpia is gregarious and enthusiastic and grew up within the Horde. Super strong, Scorpia is often unaware of just how strong she is which often causes her to be clumsy. Scorpia is revealed to be a Princess but her family surrendered and joined the Horde, marking them as outcasts and shunned from the Princess Alliance. She is eager to please and falls easily into the role of a minion. She is socially awkward and used to rejection, even though she wants to have friend. Despite her loyalty to the Horde, deep down Scorpia has a good heart. She leaves the Horde and Joins the Rebellion. Biography To be added Relationships Catra: Scorpia is extremely loyal to Catra, considers them best friend, and would do anything for her. It is made extremely obvious in season 2 that Scorpia has a crush on Catra, though it has never outright been said. On one occasion, she asked Catra if they wanted to hang out, what seemed to be a failed attempt at asking the girl on a date. On another, she stated that they were soulmates to the other cadets. She has discussed this with Seahawk, but Catra still doesn't seem to realize Scorpia's feelings for her. Scorpia was very loyal to the Horde, but now she cares about Catra so much that she was willing to leave the Horde because it meant she could be alone with her in the Wasteland and happy together. Scorpia has drawings of Catra all over her walls, and still keeps the vest Catra gave her. Catra refuses that offer, and things get worse for their relationship when Scorpia watches Catra taze Entrapta, and then Catra threatens to taze Scorpia too if she does anything about it. In the beginning of season four she continues to try to be Scorpia's friend. Double Trouble is brilliant at reading character, and is able to tell that Scorpia has a crush on Catra, which makes it even more canon. until Catra yells at her that they are not friends, and leaves Scorpia sitting sadly on a balcony. Scorpia's last gesture to Catra is making her her family's special tea recipie, but soon, Scorpia comes to her senses and is done, she calls Catra a bad friend, leaving with Emily. Scorpia still has a soft spot for Catra in her heart and tells Glimmer not to hurt Catra, she realizes that Catra has done a lot of bad things but she still cares about her. Kyle: Like the rest, she generally use Kyle to throw the blame or do hard work. Adora: Because of Scorpia's Crush on Catra she is shown to be jealous of Adora's former relationship with Catra and the fact that Adora still knows things about Catra that Scorpia doesn't. Though Scorpia and Adora bonded somewhat in both the episodes, "White Out" and "Remember". After season 4 they are on the same side but have been way too busy to interact. Entrapta: Scorpia quickly takes a liking to the girl, and is Scorpia's second best friend. She is saddened when Catra sends Entrapta away, but doesn't interfere because she is so loyal to Catra. Scorpia cares for Emily when Entrapta is gone, and she misses her extremely. She realizes that she was wrong to just stand by and watch while Catra hurt her, and she leaves the Horde to go save Entrapta because she is the only one who knows her true whereabouts. Glimmer: Glimmer is kind to Scorpia, and relates to her about not fitting in. But Glimmer manipulates Scorpia, using her kindness against her by overselling what the Heart of Etheria can do, and saying that she can save everyone. Even Catra, which is a huge lie. She calls Scorpia awesome in battle, and Scorpia looks flattered. Perfuma: She is the quickest to warm up to Scorpia, she is moved that Scorpia wants to learn to be good friend, and offers to help Scorpia learn about friendship. She offers Scorpia a salad as a snack, and is very concerned for her that she never got to eat vegetables. Abilities Scorpia has pincers and a prehensile tail not dissimilar to a scorpion's. Her tail's tip can inject venom that will stun any enemies it comes in contact with. She is extremely strong, possibly one of the strongest species on Etheria. She can lift Rogelio, Kyle, and Lonnie all at the same time. She also gains lightning powers. Equipment To be added Appearances *''She-Ra and the Princesses of Power'' Gallery DrAleHCWsAA3q0E.jpeg Scorpia (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) from Intro 001.jpg 8. Scorpia is intimidating for all of three seconds lol.png 9. Ooo Kitty.png 11. Just so you know, I'm a hugger.png 13. Scorpia next to Shadow Weaver.png 21. Oh, you're big.png YOU'RE a princess.png How dare those princesses pretend they're better than you.png Scorpia flails at the gothic lolita schtik.png Scorpia in a G1 callback dress lol.png|Hmm, seems familiar but I can't put a thumb on it... Scorpia (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) from Princess Prom 001.jpg Scorpia (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) and Catra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) from Princess Prom 001.jpg Adora protests Scorpia and Catra's entrance to the prom.png Uh oh Scorpia's got the Sword.png Scorpia returning on a skiff.png LMAO Sea Hawk's face as he's escorted away.png Okay then what do you want to know and huh whut.png But if she's telling the truth.png WHERE IS IT and whoa nelly Entrapta.png Super Pal Trio snow.png|Snow suits S2.E05 - Adora is a wet mop when drunk huh.png S2.E05 - Two derps in a closet.png Awww you guys are my best friends 2.png S2.E05 - Look at us, two peas in the pod.png Tung Lashor with Scorpia and Catra.jpg Trivia * Unlike the original version of the character her tail is explicitly used for the first time. Category:Females Category:She-Ra and the Princesses of Power characters Category:Princesses Category:Evil Horde Category:Reformed Characters